Closer then you think
by transformation-of-dawn
Summary: What if Severus Snape was actually the younger brother of James Potter? Through a twisted set of spells and potions he is older and adopted into the Snape family, watch what happens when it is revealed. How will he take to James turning overprotective?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Hope you all enjoy!

The golden snitch glided through the crisp winter air, flitting between snowflakes and people, before being snatched out of the air by a masculine hand.

"Nice catch Prongs, old boy!" a deep voice called,

"Why, thank you Padfoot my old friend. I do try to do my best, though I must say the match later is going to be bloody cold." Prongs' smooth voice answered.

"Well it is snowing heavily James, so I would guess that it will be extremely cold." Another male voice cut in, though gentle sounding this time,

"But Moonyyyyyyy…" whined Padfoot and Prongs.

The slim brown haired boy sighed before turning the page on his book, shaking his head at his two friends antics.

"Really, sometimes you two act more like children then sixteen year olds." Was Moony's airy comment.

"Oi!" came the indignant reply in stero. Laughing at the

expressions on his friends faces' Remus 'moony' Lupin, continued on to the groups destination, the fresh snow sinking under his worn boots, leaving a trail of footprints after him. Crunching snow could be heard as James 'prongs' Potter and Sirius 'padfoot' Black ran to catch up to their friend, all threes breath fogging the air in sharp pants. The small group continued on to the Great Hall waving to classmates, teasing other friends and keeping an eye out for one person in particular…

The Library was quiet, even more so then usual, hidden among the dusty tomes and as far away from the door as possible, two unlikely yearmates sat, heads together as the poured over an extremely thick textbook, occasionally murmuring to each other and pointing at bits of the paragraphs. Now as to why this is unusual, is because these two students where from rival houses. One wore overly large second hand robes edged in green and silver; and the other in neat robes edged in red and gold. If anyone looked closely it would show the two as Severus Snape from Slytherin and Lily Evans from Gryffindor.

Lily was a beautiful young lady at 16. Her fiery red hair with natural highlights of gold, a warning of the explosive temper hidden beneath her gentle ways, her vivid green eyes glowed with joy most of the time drawing in everyone near her. Nearly always seen with a smile and a book on either Charms or Potions, this Gryffindor was well liked across the school, even the Purebloods were drawn in by her charm at times.

Severus, on-the-other-hand, was a milky skinned and ebony haired young man, quick witted with a dark sarcastic sense of humor, extremely skinny and only just hit average height. Cold to anyone except the afore mentioned Gryffindor; his eyes dark, almost iridescent, inky pools. Rarely seen with anyone except Lily, he was known as a Potions prodigy, though he always came in the top 5 people of all his classes.

Now on this winter day, both Lily and Severus where putting the finishing touches to their potions projects. A newly designed potion, described in extreme detail was written on rolls of parchment listing everything from ingredients, to brewing stages to results and the consequences of this created potion. The beautifully hand written essay was being checked by the fiery haired girl, before being handed back to her male companion, her eyes glowing in excitement and anticipation.

"Oh Sev! It's brilliant! How ever did you think of such an idea?" she asked, " I mean to think of a potion that can be changed to suit the individual needs of a person. On top of that it will be able to cure a person with Lymphangioleiomyomatosis." (a/n Lymphangioleiomyomatosis is a rare fatal lung disease that affects only women, typically those ages 20 to 40. It affects fewer than one out of 1 million people. Symptoms are cough, chest pain, blood-tinged sputum and trouble breathing. Treatment for this condition is possible via a lung transplant. I mean no disrespect, nor to offer false hope to anyone who has or knows someone who has this disease.)

"Well it took a while Lils, I had to research everything and I spoke to a specialist in the muggle world about it too….."

"About what Snivellus, how to wash your hair?" cut in a males' voice filled with mirth and loathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Unless an observer looked closer they wouldn't notice the small boys body tense at the voice. He swiftly moved to protect his essay and books from the looming confontation.

"It's none of your buisness Black!" was the growled answer. Severus stood up quite forcefully, his chair being knocked backwards as he shoves his things into the depths of his tattered messenger bag.

"Why don't you go and pester someone else Black? Oh oh better yet, take Potter" the name was spat out as if it had a vile taste, "and actually introduce yourselves to a book; or is that to hard for the outcast of a highstanding family? Bet your heritage potion showed your disownment didn't it? Shall we stop calling you Black now, since you don't have a family to be named after!" The younger boy breathed heavily into the eerie silence of the library; knowing he had overstepped the boundry; the unwritten rule not to mention the disownment.

The rest of the audience was shocked into stillness at the usually calm and collected potions prodigy childish outburst. Many wondering if he had been pushed to far and snapped. Others where watching Sirius's reaction, so far going from a cruel amusement to a pale humiliation and fear before ending up at anger. Pure undulterated rage. His face darkened, his eyes grow cold becoming as hard as granite; his body tensing as he reached for his wand in a tightly controlled manner, smirking at the fear flitting across his enemys face.

"You know what Snape; my potion showed my family. My disownment isn't offical." a silky whisper cut through the room. "You can still call me Black, I'll let you. However, i'm much more interested in what your potion said. Lets play a guessing game shall we?" Sirius asked the room, while keeping his wand trained on Severus. " Any guesses?"

Severus suddenly paling complection didnt escape James Potters notice, as evident by his narrowing eyes in curiosity.

"Well you will never find out Black. I destroyed the results, since they where wrong no doubt yours and Potters doing." a snarling Severus interjected. His hand slowly creeping to his wand holster, being sure to keep an eye out for the librarian Madam Prince. The well lit room being searched for escape routes noticing that James Potter also had his wand drawn.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" thundered a sharp female voice. "ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" the cowering boys turned to their forgotten female companion; her eyes simmering pools of striking green glared at them in anger. "Sirius you leave Sev and I alone to study, and Sev don't bait Sirius into fights! Your both 16 why don't you start acting like it instead of deliberately picking fights?" the harsh dressing down continued in that manner before Lily dragged her original partner from through the crowd of students, not noticing the small scrap of burnt parchment floating in mid-air.

A/n Hey Guys! Thank you everyone for your nice comments. I've just moved to a different country so this chapter is very short. Please feel free to pester me if i havent upload the next chapter in a month…. And dont worry the secret and the drama wont be happening yet…. Tusen Takk  
>=^_^=<p> 


End file.
